


Catching Up

by nintenboyy



Series: Shotoboy Drabbles [1]
Category: Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very Peppy Ken (he’s excited), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintenboyy/pseuds/nintenboyy
Summary: With Ken’s unexpected arrival to the Ultimate roster, the two rivals have much to talk about after their long separation.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> part of a small series i’m doing involving short ryu/ken stories since there’s not a lot out there! hope you like this first one 😊

“Huh...so this is what it’s like.”

Ken stared in awe at Ryu’s dorm room, surprised that they gave all the fighters such luxurious spaces. He dashed all over the room, pointing out every little thing that caught his eye. Posters of various fighting tournaments were plastered all over the wall, some with dates sloppily circled with a bright red marker.

“Gee,” Ken let out a small chuckle. “Don’t you ever get tired of all these fights?”

“What can I say? Just like a good challenge.” Ryu said, hoisting Ken’s luggage up with one arm.

“Ah,” Ken broke away from his tour of the room. “You can put that down. I wanna stay here for a while before I go.”

Ryu tilted his head in confusion, steadily setting the suitcases next to the bed. “They’re going to keep nagging you about checking your own dorm.”

Ken let out a brief ‘pfft’, and suddenly jumped onto the bed, positioning himself to a more comfortable pose, legs crossed and arms behind his head. “Let ‘em for all I care. You and I need to get caught up first.”

The blonde gestured for the other to come join him, tapping the vacant side of the bed with a smirk on his face. Ryu sighed, and with a playful expression, imitated his partner’s dramatic fall on the bed.

“Ten outta ten.” Ken said mockingly. He scooted in closer to Ryu, placing his head on his chest and wrapping one hand around his waist.

“So...” Ken started.

The two hadn’t really talked to each other in quite some time. Sure, they still had conversations while Ryu was gone, but clumsily facetiming and 5 am phone calls weren’t the same as being with each other face-to-face. It had been 3 years already since Ryu joined Smash; that didn’t even feel right to say. One day he’s in a massive crossover and the next his boyfriend miraculously shows up for the ride too.

“How’s life been around here? I imagine it’s a little weird, considering you’re the traveling type, y’know?”

In a way, that was true. Actually staying in one place was something Ryu hadn’t done in ages, ever since the training days with Ken. Sure, Ryu had a few stops he’d frequent, but none that made him stay for years. The more unusual and unfamiliar faces definitely didn’t help. And although he desperately wanted Ken with him back then, (hell, he’d practically mention him almost every single day), he never really told anyone his true relationship with him. Perhaps it was just embarrassment.

“It’s not as bad as I thought. The people here are kind for the most part, some a little stubborn, but you get used to—“ Ryu hardly noticed his leg suddenly bouncing up and down until Ken called him out on it.

“I know what that means~” Ken chimed in, poking his boyfriend’s cheeks. “You’re getting all shy!”

A small blush began to form on Ryu’s face. He averted his eyes from the blonde’s gaze, stammering as he tried to come up with an excuse. “N-no...I...Listen!”

“It’s alright,” Ken continued to tease. “I know you by now, silly. Just say you missed me, babe.”

“How did you—I didn’t even say—“ Ryu groped for words as Ken let out amused giggles.

“It’s written all over your face! You know you missed me! Especially this bod—ow!” Ken yelped as Ryu elbowed him in the stomach.

“Ha...well played.” Ken reached his other arm out from behind his hand, now fully hugging Ryu’s waist, and pushed his face up to his.

“You know,” he spoke with a soft voice. “I missed this. I missed you.”

Ken gently placed a kiss on Ryu’s cheek, causing the latter to redden up more. He couldn’t contain his awkward grin, and returned the favor back to Ken, albeit a little longer kiss than he had planned.

“How is Eliza?” Ryu asked. “Oh, and Mel too.”

Ken had a warm expression on his face. “She’s doing just fine. Love her to death. Says she misses you a lot, and try not to get any broken bones. Mel’s working more on his martial arts, found him a teacher to practice with while I’m away. Don’t think he likes him too much, but he’ll live. Little guy really wants his ‘other dad’ to come home.”

“M-Me...?” Ryu looked at Ken, slightly shocked.

“That’s you, alright.” Ken ruffled Ryu’s hair. “When we get back home, maybe we can teach him the Shoryuken like he always wanted.”

“Mhm...” Ryu closed his eyes, now hugging Ken tenderly. He wanted it to be like this forever, just him and Ken in each other’s arms.

“Love ya, Ryu.” Ken pressed his face up against him, his hair brushing up against the side of his cheek.

“I love you too...” Ryu sighed and snuck in another kiss, much quicker this time. The two didn’t really speak much afterwards, despite Ken saying there was “a lot to catch up on”. They were just enjoying each other’s company, and after three long years, it was completely fine by him.

“Hey...Ken.” Ryu spoke up.

“Hm?”

“I...uh. Never really told anyone we were dating...”

“WHAT?!” Ken blurted out, moving his face away from Ryu’s. “Dude, we gotta tell them right now!”

“Wait a minu—“ Ken leaped off from the bed, yanking Ryu’s hand along with it.

Ken flung open the dorm’s door, searching for anyone roaming the halls, with Ryu trailing behind, panicking and blushing as a loud “GUESS WHAT!” filled the silent air.


End file.
